killer_queens_big_brotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom
Tom was a cast member on season 1 of Killer Queen's Big Brother. He is commonly known for getting in fights with other house guests. During Week 1, he layed kind of low, not talking with anyone except Lilac who was messaging him at the time. During the end of the week, he was messaged by Lilac asking to work together. Tom asked Dan and Cat if they had also gotten this request, and they said yes. At the beginning of week 2, he publicly exposed Lilac in chat since he was suspecting foul play. He also won the veto that week and chose not to use it on either of the three nominees. This is also the week he started the Have Not Alliance alongside Dan and Lima. He successfully campaigns to get out Lilac. At week 3, he didn't technically win HoH, but instead was given a secret power by another house guest (FD) that allows him to be the second HoH and put up one other person. Tom puts up Matty as a strategy due to the upcoming battle back. Matty is evicted, but returns the following week. The other HoH this week was Pickle. After Matty's return, it is clear that everyone wants Pickle out due to his social status. After Pickle is voted out, he says some goodbye messages, most notably Tom's where he calls him a snake. Tom rebuttal's all of his accusations, and Lima, as well as Dan defend him. Lima wins the week 5 HoH, which is good for the alliance. Tom wants Cat out due to her being the last threat the alliance had to face, and the rest of the alliance mutually agrees. Tom wins HoH during week 6, putting up FD and Matty, wanting Matty out. The rest of the alliance, however, wants FD out. Tom reluctantly agrees for getting FD out. Lima glitches the veto comp and wins, but after saying he might take Matty off so Dan has to go off, they call him out publicly for cheating and Dan wins the veto as runner up. Due to suspicion, Tom and Dan agree to use the veto on FD and put up Lima as a backdoor. It goes successfully as a vote of 2-0, and Lima leaves. Tom's last alliance member Dan wins HoH, and puts up FD and Matty. FD wins the veto, and makes the decision that overall Tom played a better game then Matty, but would win in the hands of the Jury. Tom votes for Dan to win in the end. Tom also wins America's Favorite Player. Season 2 Tom goes into the house wanting Pickle out, due to him being an issue last season. Tom asks Dan if he wants to continue their alliance from last season, which Dan agrees to. Tom also forms an alliance with espagueti and epic1. Dan wins HoH, which is good for Tom, and Dan nominates Sped and Pickle. In the end, after Dan uses the veto on Sped and puts up Renema, it is Renema who gets evicted, and Tom is angry. He asks Christian why he was lied to, and Christian says its because Pickle being a threat is good for his game, even though the real reason is he had an alliance. Week 2, Tom has high hopes cause his alliance member espagueti won the HoH. Yet again, Sped and Pickle are nominated. This is finally the week that Tom gets Pickle evicted. Tom is a little scared week 3 because he doesn't know where the new HoH, Mari's, head is at. He flies under the radar, and evicts Sped. Week 4, Tom has plans to get rid of Mari due to Mari buying the HoH takeover powerup, but before the competition starts, his alliance member epic1 walks. It gets even worse when Mari uses the HoH takeover, meaning they were safe. Tom evicts Ginger that week. Tom wins HoH week 5, because he needs to get rid of Mari. Tom's alliance member Dan, says to put him up as a pawn. Tom does as requested and nominates Dan and Mari. Dan ends up winning the veto, but doesn't want Tom to get blood on his hands so doesn't use it. Tom successfully gets out Mari with a 5-0 vote. Tom's alliance member, Espagueti, wins the HoH. He nominates Matt and Christian, and they want Christian out. It is foiled, however, when Christian wins the veto and takes himself off. They decide to get Slawcio out, and Slawcio is evicted. Another one of Tom's alliance members wins HoH, and puts up Lenn and Christian while again targeting him. Tom doesn't want to win the veto, therefor he can keep his relationships with both sides of the house secret. Christian calls Tom out for thinking he has an alliance with Dan, to which he refutes. Christian believes Tom and moves on. Christian wins veto, and its a tiebreaker, and its a tie between Lenn and Emma, in which Emma is evicted by Dan. Matt wins HoH week 8, which is good for Tom, but bad for his alliance with Espagueti and Dan. Matt and Tom form a final 2 alliance, and bring Christian in on it. Lenn and, Tom's alliance member, Espagueti, get nominated. Espagueti wins the veto, and Tom decides to vote Lenn out with his alliance. Tom is still working with both sides of the house week 9, and Christian wins the HoH. After Christian says hes putting up Dan and Espagueti, Tom says its a bad idea to put both of them up, so he instead puts up Espagueti and Ginger. After Espagueti is too late to submit is top score, which would have won him the veto, to the host, Christian wins the veto and takes off Ginger and puts up Dan. Tom has to choose between his two true alliance members, and chooses to evict Dan. Tom also makes an alliance with Ginger this week. Tom tells Espagueti to win the HoH, or they lost. Espagueti wins and puts up Christian and Matt, even though he wanted to put up just Christian and Ginger. Espagueti wins the veto and doesn't use it. Tom acts shocked and evicts Christian. Week 11, Tom's alliance member Ginger wins HoH. She puts up Matt and Espagueti, but Matt wins veto and takes himself off. Tom is put up again during the final 4, but is saved when Matt evicts Espagueti. Tom wins the first part of the HoH and moves onto the third, where he has to beat Matt. He loses to Matt, but Matt takes him to the final 2. Tom ends up winning with a 3-1 vote, and is illegible for America's Favorite.